1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a network of electronic elements in an electronic device. More specifically, this disclosure relates to securely ensuring the proper functioning of a network of electronic elements in an electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the rapid advance of technology in the past decades, complex electronic devices are in widespread use in virtually every context of day to day life. The electronic devices may often be quite simple, but often have hundreds or thousands of individual electronic elements that are needed to implement the device. Software frequently interfaces with the electronic components, allowing a user to properly use all of the features of the electronic device. Improvements in security measures for such devices will help continue to drive the widespread adoption and demand for such devices.